In Sickness And In Health
by HazeTwisterkey
Summary: Soul caring for an ill Maka, who has been working her butt off as per usual. (SoMa one-shot)


**A/N: Inspired by me having a thumping headache whilst round my Nan's xD Enjoy guys~**

**B/N: Herro everyone, we're BAAACK! And I'm uploading it for her again so you all get another annoying beta note from meeee without Haze's consent! YEY ME.**

* * *

**- In Sickness And In Health -**

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

'Makaaa.' I heard Soul's comforting voice faintly in the distance as I came to. My eyelids fluttered open, only for me to find Soul sitting beside me, tightly grasping my hand as I lay in my bed.

'Mmm.' I stirred, raising my free hand to rub my eyes as the light from the nearby window blinded me. 'Why am I in bed?' I questioned Soul, who had a concerned look upon his face.

'You passed out in class. Working too hard, I guess? Dr. Stein checked you over and said you need some rest, so I brought you home,' Soul replied as he passed me a glass of water from my beside table. 'Here, have this,' and Soul pulled out some paracetomol from in a drawer. He popped 2 tablets into my mouth and I took a hard swallow of water to clear my throat. My head began to throb.

'Thanks Soul,' I returned, giving Soul a weak, half-hearted smile.

He raked my soft hair gently with his fingers before giving me a kiss on the forehead and one last squeeze of my hand before leaving me to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

When I next awoke, Soul was laying on the bed beside me, watching over me.

'Hey,' Soul whispered softly as my gaze met his crimson eyes. 'How do you feel?'

'A little better,' I murmured as I rolled over onto my side to face Soul.

'Hungry?' Soul pestered. I was happy that he cared for me this much; usually he would never try to cook without supervision, because he was likely to set the kitchen on fire.

My stomach did the talking for me, growling horribly loud.

'Breakfast in bed it is, then!' Soul jumped up off my bed and skipped out into the kitchen.

Five to ten minutes later, I was greeted by a full English breakfast, beautifully presented on a spotty dinner tray. Soul had flung a dry tea towel over his right arm and mimicked a waiter, catering to my needs.

'Breakfast is served, my lady.' Soul placed the tray on my lap after I had sat up and arranged myself, flashing his shark toothed grin.

I began to eat the bacon, beans, egg and toast. They all tasted so delicious, I could have asked for seconds. Within minutes, I had finished and felt very much full.

'My compliments to the chef.' I beamed at Soul.

Soul then cleared my tray and left the washing up in the kitchen for later on.

Soul strolled into my room and plonked himself at the end of the bed carefully crawling to finish looming over me.

'Hurry up and get well soon god dammit!' Soul teased, kissing the end of my petite nose. 'How about a film?' Soul began, rolling beside me, flicking through the TV channels until something suitable came on. It was a film I had already seen, but I didn't complain, as it made Soul happy.

Soul and I sat together comfortably, entangled and tightly wrapped in my bed sheets. Soul had one arm around me, and for the other, his fingers and mine entwined as I leant my head against his chest.

As the movie progressed and we both realised it was a romance, Soul and I kept catching ourselves awkwardly staring into each other's eyes.

'Hey Maka,' Soul caught my attention. 'You know that I love you right?'

'Of course I do!' I blushed. It was a stupid question, but Soul routinely asked every week.

Soul raised his hand and tilted my chin up to come face to face with him. We both couldn't resist any longer and passionately kissed each other, despite me being ill.

When I finally broke away, practically dripping in sweat because of my broken body, Soul stood up, taking his queue to let me have a rest.

'NO! Soul, please stay and lay with me?' I begged; in fact my fever was giving me goose bumps and I yearned for a source of warmth to cuddle.

'Heh. Can't get enough can we?' Soul grinned as he threw himself into my bed and again kissed me repeatedly.

When we had both tired ourselves out, we changed into night clothes and cuddled up in bed, Soul wrapping his strong muscular arms round me, making me feel secure and safe. I loved the soothing pump of Soul's heart beating against my ear as I drew small circles on his bare chest.

'I could get used to this,' I giggled to myself.


End file.
